The training of personnel in the firing of 155 mm and other artillery ammunition containing a high explosive charge raises serious problems due to the loud noise and ground tremors which result when the projectile explodes or impact with the ground, causing damage to buildings and disturbing people in surrounding communities. To minimize this problem, it has been necessary to limit the training to certain hours of the day which has significantly reduced the quantity of rounds employed for training purposes. This has had a serious adverse effect on the training of personnel and the readiness of our artillery forces.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel fast reacting, white smoke producing pyrotechnic spotting charge of low brisance, which eliminates the aforesaid problems when employed in artillery training ammunition.
Other objects will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.